dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennie Garth
| died= | hometown= Urbana, Illinois | knownfor= Actress | season= Dancing with the Stars 5 | partner= Derek Hough | place= 4th | highestscore= 30 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | lowestscore= 25 (Cha-Cha-Cha & Quickstep) | averagescore= 25.7 }} Jennifer Eve "Jennie" Garth is a celebrity from season 5 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Jennie Garth was born in Urbana, Illinois, to John and Carolyn Garth. The youngest of seven children (though the only child of both), Garth spent much of her youth on a 25-acre horse ranch in Arcola, Illinois. For a time the family stayed in Tuscola, Illinois; but eventually they settled in Glendale, Arizona, when Garth was around thirteen years old. She studied dance and modeled, and was soon discovered at a local talent competition by Hollywood scout and manager, Randy James. She attended Greenway High School as a freshman and transferred to Apollo High School in her sophomore year. Determined to become an actress, Randy would send Garth audition materials from Los Angeles that she would work on with local acting coach, Jean Fowler. She left school during her junior year to work with James in Los Angeles and would later obtain her high school diploma in California. She continued taking acting classes and going to auditions almost daily and soon landed a role as "Erica McCray" in the NBC television series Brand New Life (1989–90). Career Garth landed her first role in the television sitcom Growing Pains. In 1990, she landed the role of Kelly Taylor in the series Beverly Hills, 90210. Throughout the series, Garth's character faces several trials and tribulations, along with difficult issues regarding family and her romantic life. Garth displayed an exceptional understanding of the character's struggles and triumphs, portraying Kelly in a relatable way which made her one of the most developed and popular characters on the show. Garth appears in all ten seasons of the show. She also directed two episodes (the second most of any cast member). She won a Young Artist Award and was nominated for a Teen Choice Award for the role. She was also instrumental in launching the spin-offs Melrose Place and 90210, with the character of Kelly becoming a continuity icon by appearing in the most franchise episodes. Her successful role on Beverly Hills, 90210 opened the door to several lead roles in made-for-TV films in the 1990s, including Danielle Steel's Star (1993), Without Consent (1994), Lies of the Heart: The Story of Laurie Kellogg (1994), Falling for You (1995), and An Unfinished Affair (1996). She also had minor and supporting roles in the theatrical films Telling You (1998), My Brother's War (1997), and Power 98 (1996). Garth ranked No. 59 on the FHM 100 Sexiest Women of 2000, and #93 on the magazine's 100 Sexiest Women of 2001. In 2002, Garth starred in the sitcom What I Like About You as Valerie Tyler. Along with co-star Amanda Bynes, she appeared on the show for all four seasons. The show centered around the relationship of the Tyler sisters, along with their friendships and romances. In 2003, she starred in the television movies The Last Cowboy and the Christmas family drama Secret Santa, playing a journalist. She and the cast of Secret Santa won the 2004 CAMIE Award. In 2005, she voiced her Beverly Hills, 90210 character Kelly Taylor, as well as an additional role in the DVD Film Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. The ensemble cast included Seth MacFarlane, Alex Borstein, Mila Kunis, and Drew Barrymore. Garth also starred in the TV teen drama film Girl, Positive (2007), playing a teacher who was HIV positive. She and co-star Andrea Bowen (known for the series Desperate Housewives) each won a Prism Award for their performances. In September 2008, Garth returned to the role of Kelly Taylor on the series premiere of The CW's spin-off series 90210. In the new series, Garth's character, Kelly Taylor, is now a Guidance Counselor at the fictional West Beverly High, where her half-sister Erin Silver also attends. Kelly was reintroduced with a four-year-old son, whose father is ex-boyfriend Dylan McKay. The writers were eager to have her share scenes with former Beverly Hills, 90210 co-star Shannen Doherty, who reprised her role of Brenda Walsh. Tori Spelling, who played Donna Martin in the original series, later joined the spinoff in a recurring role as well. Garth also reprised the role in season two. On 21 November 2008, Garth appeared on the game show Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? She won $100,000 for her charity, the American Heart Association, for which she is spokeswoman for its "Go Red for Women" campaign. This TV show also noted that Garth owns a horse ranch in Santa Barbara, California. In 2009, she played the role of Natasha in Candace Bushnell's Web series of The Boardroom. She also appeared in a cameo role on the 7 December episode of the children's television show Sesame Street, entitled "Mary Mary Quite Contrary". In January 2010, Garth starred in an iVillage web series created by NBC Universal, Garden Party, about farm life, fresh produce and healthy eating. It was announced 18 February 2014 that production had started on The Jennie Garth Project, a ten-episode reality television series that will air on HGTV. It chronicles Garth as she renovates a home in Hollywood Hills, California, for herself and her three children. Personal Life Garth married Daniel Clark in 1994, and they divorced in 1996. In 1995, Garth met her second husband, actor Peter Facinelli, while filming the movie An Unfinished Affair. Garth and Facinelli married 20 January 2001, in a traditional Roman Catholic ceremony. They have three daughters: Luca Bella (born 1997), Lola Ray (born 2002), and Fiona Eve (born 2006). In March 2012, Facinelli filed for divorce. The divorce was finalized in June 2013. Garth had converted to Catholicism to marry Facinelli. Garth subsequently began dating actor David Abrams in the fall of 2014 after they met on a blind date, and they became engaged in April 2015. Jennie married fiance David Abrams 11 July 2015. Dancing with the Stars 5 In 2007, Garth appeared on Dancing with the Stars: season five and was paired with Derek Hough. They reached the semi-finals in the competition. Scores Performances Jennie Garth & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha - Week 1 |Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 2 Quickstep |Week 2 - Quickstep Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 3 Tango |Week 3 - Tango Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 4 Paso Doble|Week 4 - Paso Doble Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 5 Samba|Week 5 - Samba Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 6 Mambo|Week 6 - Mambo Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 7 Rumba|Week 7 - Rumba Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 8 Jive|Week 8 - Jive Jennie Garth & Derek Hough - Foxtrot|Week 8 - Foxtrot Jennie Garth and Derek Hough - Second Tango, Week 9 of Season 5 - High Quality|Week 9 - Tango Jennie Garth and Derek Hough - Second Cha Cha Cha, Week 9 of Season 5 - High Quality|Week 9 - Cha-Cha-Cha Jennie Garth and Derek Hough DWTS - Voted Off Week 9, Season 5|Elimination Trivia * Jennie is the second Beverly Hills, 90210 star to compete on Dancing with the Stars. ** Ian Ziering made it to the semifinals in season 4, finishing in fourth place. ** Shannen Doherty was the first star eliminated in season 10, finishing in eleventh place. Gallery Jennie-Derek-Promo5.jpg Jennie-Derek-Promo5-1.jpg JennieGarth-Promo5.PNG File:Tumblr_l5n93zl28s1qcd9u2o1_400.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Actors